


The breaking point

by Lil



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil/pseuds/Lil





	The breaking point

I thought I was at the breaking point  
But oh no you had to prove me wrong again  
I was about have a break down  
But you came around  
Just to prove me wrong again

I was there I saw you  
You were there you saw me  
I ran away  
You came after

I thought I was at the breaking point  
But oh no you had to prove me wrong again  
I was about have a break down  
But you came around  
Just to prove me wrong again

Why oh why do you care so much  
Why don't you see I don't care at all  
Why can't you just leave me alone again  
Why can't you see that you can't help me  
I'm twisted and broken you're straight and whole  
I'm a liar and you tell only the truth  
Why do you want me  
Why don't you give up already?  
Why do you hold me back from the ledge?

I thought I was at the breaking point  
But oh no you had to prove me wrong again  
I was about have a break down  
But you came around  
Just to prove me wrong again


End file.
